


First contact.

by MJ_Watson



Series: 00Q or How to drive each other mad while working for MI6 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cleaning, I Don't Even Know, M/M, just a bit, medical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Watson/pseuds/MJ_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the mission, Bond was shot and goes to Med-Branch</p>
            </blockquote>





	First contact.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you because... I really wasn't expecting you to like my drabbles, and is such a nice surprise. Thanks. Really. You encourage me to write and is actually awesome.  
> As always, feel free to comment everything.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

When double-o seven reported from service, Mallory summoned him directly to Medical Branch; his shoulder didn’t look very good in the pictures Q-branch had gathered from different CCTV cameras. It took doctors a while to fix his shoulder, as Mallory didn’t let him rest five seconds, asking straight-forward and precise questions about his target. During Bond’s questioning, doctors made him remove every piece of cloth that was covering him except his underwear, and then proceeded to disinfect the smaller cuts on his legs and back while he was angrily gesticulating over his explanations about how wrong were the maps Q-Branch had disposables from that place; their intel was crap, and they had to fix it as soon as possible.

Gareth gave him the approval for the info and went upstairs to his office; when that happened, the docs sighed with relieve, and then started fixing his shoulder’s wound. Bond was a trained agent, so he stayed quiet during all the process of removing the bullet from his inside; luckily it hadn’t shattered, if it would have broke up, it may have needed surgery and… well, Bond didn’t wake up very nicely from the anesthesia, Med Branch knew well. Just to say that last time he was sedated, at his awakening, the nurse ended needing assistance because of a heart attack, and resigned from work the second she was discharged.

Docs and nurses were the best at his work, but that was gonna leave a very ugly scar; three wounds, one over the other, just at the bloody same place, couldn’t be fixed . They ended patching him up, and two nurses cleaned him with wet wipes. James couldn’t help but smile smugly as that pair of guys were just caressing his body with wet soft warm cloths, and closed his eyes trying to avoid thinking of long, pale, slender fingers doing that and other kind of work on him, accidentally touching his skin with cold hands… Damn, it was definitely not working. Bond dismissed the two nurses and started cleaning himself with his healthy arm.  
He first cleaned up the cloth with a bit of water from a small basin, and then resumed the cleaning, paying a lot of attention first to his wounded shoulder, cleaning around it, and then paying attention to his chest, being slow but thorough with the cleaning.

Q went looking for 007 in order to get his stuff, and found him that way, nearly naked, cleaning himself with a wet wipe, with a focused expression on his face; the man couldn’t help but stare. Obviously. Well. In his defense, it was a sight to behold. Bond was truly well built, all well-defined muscles, not a bit of fat… well, nowhere. And Q didn’t wonder about his ass. Not a bit. Nor even about how strong were those arms, or… No. Q didn’t wonder. Not a bloody bit.  
He cleared his throat and called the attention from the double-o agent, who raised an eyebrow when he spotted his Quartermaster just in the door of the box where docs had dragged him in.  
\- Q.  
\- 007. You need a hand for your back?  
That really took James by surprise, but he was damned if he wasn’t going to be the most suave man there.  
\- Sure. One of yours would do wonders to my… back, yes.

Not adding a comment, Q retrieved the cloth and cleaned the back of Bond really carefully. He had the feeling that neither of them had breathed through the process, but it didn’t make them want to finish earlier; when he did finish though, he leaned his hand over Bond’s healthy shoulder, and felt a shiver shake his whole body.  
Q cleared his throat again and left without another word. He didn’t stick around enough to let James see the flush on his cheeks; but he too missed the surprised look on the ice-blue eyes of his favourite double-o, his pupils dilated, his breath accelerated, his lips open… and the raging hard-on he was trying to discretly conceal with the blanket that was over the stretcher.


End file.
